furio tigre turnabout tiger
by barrylawn
Summary: tigre must defend a tiger for murder CAN HE DO IT?
FURIO TIGER ACE ATTORNEY

TURNABOUT TIGER

one day furious tiger (thats the pun in his name fyi) was at the zoo looking at all the amazing lions and animals.

"look don tiger its the tiger hmm hmmhmmmmm" said viola and evryone thought she was creepy so they grabbed their bags and ran out. "come back"

tigre came back "sorreh. thoughts somtin dangeros was happenin'."

furio looked at his brother in the cage.

he filled wit rage

"we gots ta tink of an escape plan" said tigre

"hmmhmmmhmmmmm do you need my assistants" said viola

"hell yea. gimme a boost up ther" said tigre pointing to de window.

viola lifted tigre up to the open widow and he jumped in.

"hey tigah" said tigre

"roar"

"dont worry brothah ill get ya out."

tigre grabed the keys around tigers neck and through them out

"open de door"

viola opened the door and tiger ran out.

"ok yu help him out ill stay heer so they dont relize hes gone"

"ok"

viola and tiger left the room

after they left a guard came in

"huh" said gard

"hi" said tigre

"hi" said guard and he left

"GWAAARHARHARHAR!" laughed tigre that was the funiest shit he ever saw.

"EMERGENCY ALRT ZEBRA FOND DED ALL OFFICERS SURROND THE ZOO!"

"uh oh" said tigre. he ran out after viola and tiger

suddenly someone came and put handcuffs on tigers ass and threw him into the police car

"ther pal thattle teach ya!" shouted thetective gumshoe

"you dumbass wat youse doin" shouted tigre

"sorry pal we gotta arrest him police rules" gumshoe got it the car and rode away

"well ew gotta get a lawyer hmmm i no!" tiger took out his hone whe suddenly a newspaper flew into his face!

"wats dis? "phoenix wright proves stink tiger killer in KINGDOM OF KURAIN?!""

furio shook in anger "HE SENT MAH BROTHA TO JAIL?!" (if yu dont get it read phoenix wright turnabout kurain itll make sense) "TA HELL WIT HIRIN HIM!"

"but who else can we hire" said viola

"...ME!" furio made a cardbored badge

"you tried that before"

"and it worked"

"oh fuck right lets do it"

tigre and viola went to the detention center

"hi pal whatre you doing ehre" said gumshoe

"i am phoenix wright and im ere ta defed da tigah" said tigre

"mr right your back!?"

"uh yah. ad dis ere is mah assistant apollo justice"

"hee... hee... hee... im fine... hmmmhmmhmm..." said viola

"woah mr justice you sure got creepy" said gummy

"SHE WAT?!" shouted tigre "YOUSE TALK DAT WAY TO DA LADY?!"

"uwahh! sorry apollo!" said gumshoe and he ran away

"well dat was piss easy" said tiger. he went to the guard and sad

"hey guard why dont youse serve us up some tigah?"

"uhhhhhh... sir im kinda undercover"

"wat"

"yeh som guys claled the dra- i mean never mend ill call yur tiger if i can"

50 miutes later a tiger came in

"ROAR!"

"heya pusseh want me ta take yer case" said tiger

"ROOOAR!"

"aw heck yeh cmon viola" said tigre

tigre and viola went to the zoo and looked in the zebra section. they saw the zebra lying dead on the gorund.

"forensic kid! gimme autopsy and stuff!" shouted tgre

autopsy report added to the dirty pocket.

tigre looked around the crime scene for a bit and found a knife

THE TRILE IS IN SESISON!

"ok don tigre is is de day" said viola

"hell yeah" said tigre "time ta rek sum scrubs i bet im facin ol wiston pain again"

TIRAL

"court is in sessio" said udgey

"fukkin redy your beard face" said tigre

"the prosecution is ready your honor" said edgeworth politely

"WAT WERE DA FUCK IS WISTON PAIN?!" shouted tigre

"wright did you forget winston pain was charged with forging evidence in somone elses case"

"oh"

"wait YOU WER THE DEFENSE!"

"so"

"TAT WAS I KINGDOM OF KURAIN!"

"uh i came back geez edgewort yu hed on straigt?"

"...very well."

"ok ok i dont care OPENING STATES NOW!" shotued udgey

"your honor" said edgeworth "the tiger murdered the zebra. i call mywitness to the sand"

the zookeeper came

"my name is zoo mann heres what i saw"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i saw the tiger run up the zebra"

"HANG ON BROTHA!" shouted tigre "hows dat tiger escap den?"

"a gest let him out"

"and whore they"

"shut up tigre" said viola

"oops forget i asked dat"

"he bit him and shook him to death"

"NOT SO FAST PAL!" shouted tiger and he presented the knife "THE MURD EWPON WAS A KNIFE!"

"WAT?!" shouted edgeworth

"yep and de only one who needed one was THE WITESS!"

"NOO!" shoutd zoo" prove it!"

"ok!" tigre haned the kife to fors

"well modafuckah" said tigre "I JUST PROVED IT!"

but den the forensics came in

"i have disturbing news" said forensics

"what"

"the fingerprints..."

silence of shockingness

"belong to apollo justice"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" shouted edgeworth

"mr justice what do ya have to say for yourself?!" shouted udgey

"but im not i uh i dint" said viola

"FUCK OFF!" shout tigre "THIS IST APOLLO HER NAME IS VIOLA CADAVERINI!"

"lol nice try pal" said gumshoe

"WAIT DUMBASS!" shout tigre "i can prove it wast apollo"

"how"

tigre presented a ewspaper

"apollo justice helps take down dragons in KURAIN!"

"NOOOOOOOO! maybe hes back"

"NICE TRY MODAFUCKAH DIS HAPPEN 8 HOURS AGO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed zookeepar and he blew up

"i find the defendant NOT NOT GUITLY!" shouted udgey

"AWW YEH BITCH SUCK MAH ASS!" SHOUTED TIGRE

AFTER TRIAL

"dammit i did it" said tigre

"ROAR!" roared tiger

"aright pusshy lets get you free"

tigre brought tiger into the wild where he was free forever

THE END


End file.
